In between the lines
by ikyliie
Summary: Ryan seemed to adjust more and more, with his life at the Cohens. Yet the stories in between the lines, between episodes is something that I seem to always be missing. So, without further ado, here's a look on the Cohens plus One, outside of the original story. Some Humor, Drama and Action, but mostly Friendship. Ryan/Marissa, Seth/Summer, Luke and other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in a somewhat AU world, somewhere between the third and fourth season. Marissa's still alive, Taylor might also be present… no Marissa getting kicked out of Harbor, no Johnny etcetera. Just the good 'ole Fabulous Four and a few other characters…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"…So, Luke is moving back to Newport?" Marissa asked surprised, as she settled down on opposite of Ryan on one the barista sets, on the school's terrace.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, he called yesterday. He- uhm… is having a hard time adjusting, after his sailing accident a few months back. Said he needed to come back home, plus he can get better medical care here, with his mom than back in Portland."

"So, he's still not back on his feet?" Marissa asked concerned.

"Getting there." Ryan answered briefly.

"At least he'll be graduating with us, that'll be fun." Marissa replied.

* * *

_*ding–dong*_

"I'll get it!" Kirsten yelled as she was already on her feet. She walked towards the front door and opened, surprised when Luke Ward was standing in front of her.

"Luke, hey! Come in." Kirsten said as she opened the door further to welcome Luke inside. Hesitantly Luke shuffled inside, Kirsten noticed that his left leg seemed to be stiff. "How are you doing?" she asked, remembering that Ryan had told her about his accident.

"Ok, could've been better, but getting there. Is-uh, Is Ryan home?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he's in the pool house. Go ahead." Kirsten said and followed Luke's gate with her eyes, sympathically as the once tough guy water polo player was now limping slightly.

* * *

_*knock-knock*_

"Come in." Ryan muttered as he turned another page of 'The Great Gatsby', that he had to read for a book report.

"What's going on Chino?"

Ryan glanced up at the familiar voice, and phrase, there stood Luke, the big golden retriever, smiling brightly in al his Californian glory.

"Hey man." Ryan said as he stood up and shook Luke's hand. "How was your flight?"

"Oh you know, uneventful and painful." Luke said with a grimace as he carefully sank down on the wicker chair, with his left leg stretched out.

"Tell me you weren't cramped up in some commercial flight seat." Ryan replied, concerned.

"No, dude. First class, bed-seat and everything… still turbulence is a bitch." Luke said, making Ryan laugh.

"Only a rich boy would still complain whilst flying first class. What're you doing here man, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to come by and ask you something."

"What's up?" Ryan asked curious.

"I called with the physical therapist I had here, when I sprained my ankle at soccer? She looked over my file and said that I can start training again, whilst under her treatment, rules and regulations of course." Luke replied.

"That's great, man."

"I was wondering though, would you- uh… would you want to come with…" Groaning at his on stupidity of not being able to out his question, Luke got frustrated.

"Would I what?" Ryan asked.

"Join me, at training? I just… it's not easy, right now… and I could really use a friend that's you know, normal and athletic and one that knows how to get through… stuff." Luke replied.

Raising his eyebrows, Ryan smirked. "I'm normal?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Well, you're not a Newpsie and you're the only Friend I've got, besides Cohen… but him on an treadmill? I don't think so."

Ryan sat there thinking, when suddenly Luke started talking again. "You don't have to, of course. It's ok, if you don't want to. But, hey! Soccer season's is starting, right? You could use some extra-" he kept rattling.

"Luke!" Ryan growled, stopping Luke's rant immediately. "It's fine. I won't mind some exercise. I have to ask the Cohen's though, cause I'm sure I can't afford a membership card to whatever gym that's located here."

"Fine by me, thanks man." Luke said, gratefully.

"No problem, but I have to asked the Cohen's first."

"Sure, just let me know tomorrow at school."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ryan got up, showered and walked towards the main house, into the kitchen, smiling at Sandy who was reading the news.

"Morning." Ryan muttered in his morning hoarse voice.

"Good morning, bagel?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan replied, grabbing the offered bagel and tore a piece off and munched on it for a second. He swallowed and opened his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it again.

"I saw that, words articulating, sentences forming, what's up Ry?" Sandy asked.

"You really are Seth's father, aren't you?" Ryan first replied sarcastically.

"The one and only. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Luke came by yesterday, he-uh… asked me if I could join him on his rehabilitation training. I-uh…" Ryan suddenly stopped, making Sandy quirk an eyebrow at him when suddenly Kirsten's voice rang out.

"Good morning, Sandy." Kirsten said kissing him on the cheek before turning towards Ryan. "Good morning, Ryan."

"Morning." Ryan replied, before tearing the sports section from the paper and searching for something interesting to read.

Feeling both pair of eyes starring at him, Ryan glanced up.

"Continue, Ryan…" Sandy replied.

Ryan's mouth formed into an 'o' before swallowing nervously. "I said I would… but with the internship and school and exams, I don't have a job and—there's no way for me to pay a membership card… I was just wondering, if it was ok if… I…. could get one."

"Of course, Ryan. Which gym?"

"Uh, New Port Gymnasium?" Ryan replied.

"Hey, I have my Yogalates workshop there." Kirsten replied.

"It'll be fine, Ryan. Just put the tab on the family name."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked suddenly nervous that he asked the Cohen's for money, considering that this was the first time he'd asked for money, for himself.

"Of course, you'll be helping Luke and hey! There's nothing wrong with getting some exercise, besides soccer practice." Sandy replied.

"Father, there's so much wrong with exercise I don't even know where to start." Seth's voice suddenly rang as he entered the kitchen.

Ryan smirked, "That's the reason Luke didn't ask you."

Kirsten rummaged through her purse and grabbed a golden credit card. "Here Ryan." She held the card out to him.

Ryan stared at it as if he had never seen a credit card before. No matter how much he felt at home with the Cohen's, he still had problems adjusting to using the 'family' money.

"Take it Ryan. It's yours, it has your name on it and everything, see." Kirsten said pointing out the small black letters stating: "Ryan Atwood –Cohen."

"I've been meaning to give it to you, but knowing you'd never accept I honestly forgot about the card. Now you can have it, it's linked to Sandy and mine account, you can use it for whatever, but reasonable. Clothing, school stuff, food and now your membership card. You're also going to have to go shopping, get some training clothes."

Ryan shook his head, still staring at the golden card in his hand, fingers tracing his name. "I own a pair of sweats-" he started.

"No, Ryan. When you'll be registering, take a good look at the people training at the Gym. They don't go in an old shirt and sweats. Just go buy whatever you need… Luke will know what." Kirsten said.

Still preciously holding on to the card, Ryan looked up at Kirsten.

"Don't even dare not using it, I'll check it and if you haven't bought anything by the end of today… I will take you shopping." Kirsten threatened amusingly.

Seth's eyes widened at the threat. "Dude, better go by yourself… mom and sports? – you can say I get my wonderful athleticism from her… or at least the miles of knowledge on it."

Realizing Seth was probably right, Ryan stood up. "School, Gym, Store, later." Ryan said exiting the kitchen.

Sandy stared surprised at the quick acceptation of Ryan and the credit card and turned towards Kirsten. "We should've threatened with you going shopping with him sooner."

* * *

"… I just don't want to use their money." Ryan said as he and Luke, who was now sporting two forearm crutches. Apparently he wasn't allowed to walk on his leg for very long, only short distances. So when he went to school, he had to divide his weight partially on the crutches.

"I get that man, but they're your family and from what Cohen told me, Kirsten practically threatened you to use the card. So just get what you need and you'll be provided with the right stuff and the Cohen's will be happy." Luke replied as they headed towards the soccer section of the store.

"Fine, what do we need?" Ryan replied.

"Compression tee, a pair of sweats, a pair of shorts and sneakers for starters." Luke replied as they head towards the clothing rack.

Ryan nodded and grabbed a dark grey t-shirt, size L. "Grab an M." Luke immediately said.

"I'm a size L." Ryan muttered.

"You'll slim down. Grab an M, then you won't have to buy a new one in a few weeks. It's stretchy material, it'll fit, trust me." Luke replied.

Hanging the 'L' back and grabbing a 'M', Ryan moved on towards the pants.

"Grab smaller sizes there too." Luke said as Ryan grabbed a black pair shorts and a new pair of sweats.

Having fitted all clothes, and complaining, yes complaining, about the too small size shirt Ryan had given into the Luke's logic. At least this way he didn't have to spend more money. Throwing it inside the cart that Luke had mysteriously made appear, and was now pushing they moved towards the shoe rack.

Luckily Ryan quickly chose a pair of sneakers, as he knew which brand…

Ryan thought twice, _he was actually paying attention to the brand of his shoes._

He'd gotten his soccer cleats here, after thorough examination of Kirsten, to make sure his legs as well as his feet would get the proper support, that he'd have enough room in them, that he liked the color, the size, the brand, the smell… well you get the idea. And suddenly, Ryan was an Addidas fan.

Throwing the shoes into the cart as well, Ryan turned towards Luke, "What else?" he asked as they walked through the store.

"Bottle." Luke said, grabbing a black one from the rack and throwing it in the cart as well.

"Towel." Ryan replied, grabbing a black one as well.

"Weights." Luke motioned towards the weights rack.

"What do we need weights for?" Ryan asked.

"You're suppose to bring your own, to the gym. So ankle weights, for calve and thigh muscles." Luke replied, grabbing two 6lbs ankle weights from the rack. "And two hand held weights, for upper body strength. How much can you lift?" he asked.

Ryan stared at Luke for second, now really knowing what he meant.

"11lbs, 16lbs, 22lbs?" Luke asked, pointing towards the weight. "You use them while you run, so something you can easily lift, try them."

Ryan grabbed the 16lbs, lifting them easily. "You're supposed to run with these?"

"Whilst training you do. Those good? I have 16lbs." Luke replied.

Ryan shook his head, grabbing the 22lbs and lifting them a few times. "These'll do." Ryan said as he grabbed to of the 22lbs and throwing them into the cart.

"What else?" Ryan asked, slightly somehow embarrassed that he could lift more weights then Luke.

"Uhmm… I think we have it all. All we need is a bag and we're done."

* * *

**That was it! Another update :) Let me know what you liked, what you didn't etcetera... thnx in advance!**


End file.
